everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
NibiruMul/Secondary Characters
All of NibiruMul's secondary characters. These are characters who are not part of NibiruMul's official lineup, but nonetheless exist. *Adrian Brüder (son of the astronomer from The Four Skillful Brothers) *Alidor Grenadier (son of Elmedorus and Alzayda from The Knights Errant) *Alix Spirituel (daughter of Spirituel and Astre from Prince Spirituel) *Alizée Sirocco (daughter of Pretintin and Nirée from Tourbillon) *Amelie Flamberge (daughter of Zalmandor and Amandina from The Knights Errant) *Angelique Papillon (daughter of Papillette and Patipata from The Butterfly) *Anouk Lebleu (daughter of Anne from Bluebeard) *Anselmo Bertuccia (son of Anthony and the monkey princess from Monkey Palace) *Anthime Zinzolantin (son of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere) *Ariston Charmant (nephew of Ariston from The Prince of Leaves) *Arthemise Lointain (daughter of Carados and Adelis from The Enchanter) *Arzu Yaşmak (granddaughter of the old woman from The Enchanted Head) *Aurelien Amiot (son of Aurore and Ingenu from Aurore and Aimée) *Bastian Schwan (son of the princess and the king from The Six Swans) *Benjamin Tireur (son of Good-Shot from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Bianca Ball (granddaughter of Ball-Carrier from Ball-Carrier and the Bad One) *Blandine Charmant (daughter of Charming and True Glory from Prince Charming) *Blanka Erős (daughter of the prince from The Strong Prince) *Casilda Desirs (daughter of Desideria from The Knights Errant) *Casimir Baleine (son of Zirphil and Camion from Princess Camion) *Cedric Fortechine (son of Strong-Back from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Celien Zaza (son of Prince Featherhead and Princess Celandine) *Cihan Oduncu (son of the woodcutter from Fortune and the Woodcutter) *Clelia Corona (daughter of Marchetta from The Three Crowns) *Cleonice Detenu (daughter of Philonice and Anaxandre from The Tyranny of the Fairies Destroyed) *Concordia Plaisir (daughter of Constantins and the Fairy of Pleasures from The Knights Errant) *Corentin L'Element (son of the Prince of the Air from The Invisible Prince) *Corinne Cilantro (daughter of Corianda from Bearskin)) *Danai Gopani (daughter of Gopani-Kufa from The Magic Mirror) *Diego Mentira (son of the princess from A Tale of Taradiddles) *Dimitri L'Element (son of Prince Gnome from The Invisible Prince) *Dylan Trinquet (son of Drinker from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné) *Eglantine Papillon (daughter of the Prince of the Butterflies and the Princess of Linnets from The Prince of Leaves) *Eleuthere Candor (son of the King of Candor from The Enchanter) *Elise Erdbeere (daughter of the girl and the king from The Three Little Men in the Wood) *Elizabeth Doll (successor of the wife from The Dead Wife) *Elodie Changelin (daughter of Elisa from The Tyranny of the Fairies Destroyed) *Emeric Belliqueux (son of King Violent and Blanche from Prince Tity) *Eudoxie Anura (daughter of Grenouille from Prince Sincere) *Eustache Dragée (son of Mignonnette and Pinçon from Mignonnette) *Faustine Charmant (daughter of Charming and True Glory from Prince Charming) *Fiacre Prudhomme (son of Rosanie from Ricdin-Ricdon) *Firmin Grenouille (son of Queen Brilliant from Prince Sincere) *Firuza Harunova (daughter of Prince Ben Haroun from The Enchanted Cat) *Frieda Brüder (daughter of the thief from The Four Skillful Brothers) *Gaius Geant (successor of Galifron from The Story of Pretty Goldilocks) *Gianpaolo Bertuccia (son of John and the marquis' daughter from Monkey Palace) *Gloria Gans (daughter of Mimi from The History of Dwarf Long Nose) *Gwenaelle Talmut (daughter of Talmut from The Knights Errant) *Henry Mulgoa (successor of the young man from The Bunyip) *Hildur Hermodsdóttir (daughter of Hermod and Hadvor) *Humbert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin) *Ignace L'Element (son of Prince Flame from The Invisible Prince) *Ione Lanymphe (daughter of Liriopa from The Knights Errant) *Jade Beloeil (daughter of Michael and Lina from The Twelve Dancing Princesses) *Jeremias Nase (son of Jem from The History of Dwarf Long Nose) *Jordi Peix (son of the girl from The Girl-Fish) *Josias Erdbeere (daughter of the girl and the king from The Three Little Men in the Wood) *Jules Marmoisan (son of Leonore from Marmoisan) *Julie Marmoisan (daughter of Leonore from Marmoisan) *Julienne Cancan (daughter of Joliette) Category:Subpages Category:Work in progress